The Non Existence
by The Non-Existance
Summary: a new prophecy is born along with a new form of organization. The NonExistence have gathered together to prevent another great evil from taking over the worlds of Kingdom Hearts.
1. A Memory Unforgotten

Hey guys :3 this is my first try at a kingdom hearts fanfic. Its kinda like…idk you'll just have to read and find out for yourself J

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. 

A city is in ruins. Everything is dark. There is one survivor. A young boy named Daren. He runs from the ruins, only to be chased by an army of heartless. There is no end in sight.

"HELP ME!" he screams as he runs through the city, looking for anyone else "SOMEBODY! PLEASE!!"

He looks back over his shoulder as he sees the heartless march mindlessly. Suddenly the heartless stop. They then begin dropping into the ground all together. Daren watches them carefully, hoping that they are giving up the chase. The Heartless begin merging together and start to form pure darkness. Daren runs as fast as he can, but the wave of darkness seems to be much faster than the heartless themselves. He runs out of the city. Blinded by his passion to escape the darkness, he doesn't pay attention to where he is going. He just runs and runs. When he finally realizes where he is, he is stuck in an alley. A dead end. He turns, looking to see where the darkness lies. It is only a few feet away. Soon the darkness seems to envelope Daren. Although the Heartless are merged together, he could still see they're evil yellow eyes. It slowly devours him from all sides.

"NO!! NOOO!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!'

Xander wakes from his nightmare, breathing heavy and sweating. "Not again..." he whispers to himself. "Why does this keep happening to me. WHY AM I CURSED TO LIVE THIS OVER AND OVER AGAIN!?" he yells out to no one in particular. "Not again..."

A tear rolls down his cheek.

He falls back into his bed, defeated by his past...

**A/N: just a heads up, most of my chapters are short. Please forgive me . ;;**


	2. Glimmer of Friends

**A/N: I kinda wrote chapters one through eight ahead of time so I'm gonna post them all at once and see what happens.**

XxXxXxXxX

Xander slowly wakes up the next morning, still shaken from his nightmare. He climbs out of bed and looks out the window. He hears his name being called and looks down from his second story window and sees his two best friends, Soela and Crayson waving to him on the ground. Xander opens his window.

"Hey! Xander! Where've ya been?" asks Crayson.

"Yeah! We can't wait forever, ya know." adds Soela.

Xander is confused, mostly from just waking up.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Remember? We had to go help out Hanton with the tree house today." Crayson replies.

Xander panics. "Oh crud, I'll be right down!" He throws some pants on over his boxers and runs right downstairs. He soon meets his friends outside.

"What kept you, Xander?" Soela asks. At first Xander is reluctant to tell.

"I had the nightmare again."

"What, the one where your chased by a giant teddy bear?" Crayson jokes. Soela punches him slightly hard in the arm. "Ow! Geez! I was just kidding! Relax! Sorry Xander"

Xander knows he was just joking around. "It's ok. No...the one about the darkness..."

Soela tries to comfort her friend. "Its only a dream. Dreams pass in time".

"But this one's different." Xander exclaims. "It's like...I don't know, more than a dream. It's almost like...a memory or something."

"A memory? You mean a memory of a dream?" Crayson asks.

"No...I remember being scared. I remember running...but in the dream, it's not me who's running."

"Well who is it?" asks Soela.

"That's just it. I don't know." answers Xander. "It's someone...I feel like I've known forever, and he seems familiar. But I can't recall ever meeting him, or seeing him, or even knowing his name".

Crayson looks at his watch and jumps in surprise. "Sorry to break up this little dream chat, but we gotta get going! Hanton's gonna kill us if we don't show up to help him like we promised. I mean, It's our tree house too."

Xander and Soela look at each other and nod.

"Alright. Let's go" Soela says with a smile.

Soela and Crayson begin walking with Xander right behind them. Suddenly, Xander stops. Soela looks back and sees him.

"Xander, are you all right?"

"Huh? Oh; yeah."

"Alright.; let's go."

"Wait...Soela"

"Yeah, Xander?"

"You ever get feeling you're being watched?"

"What do you mean?"

"HEY GUYS! COME ON!"

Soela and Xander realize that Crayson is way ahead of them.

"YOU GUYS COMING, OR WHAT?!"

The two run to catch up with Crayson. As they run, a hooded figure hidden in the shadow watches them, then disappears into the darkness...


	3. Whose Nobody?

**A/N: i gots an editor now. apparently i had to many errors that annoyed her to death so she fixed them. if she missed any blame OrganizationHeartz not me! '**

**XxXxXxXxX**

The three friends enter the woods and soon arrive at the tree house. They look around, but Hanton is nowhere to be found.

"Hey! Hanton!" Crayson yells out.

Suddenly, Hanton pops his head out of the tree house window.

"What took you guys so long?" Hanton asks.

"You can thank Sleeping Beauty over here for making us late," Crayson says as he pats Xander on the back.

"Sorry Hanton," Xander yells up to the window.

"Eh, it's no big deal. I'm almost done anyway. I need some help though, come on up."

The gang begins to climb up the ladder. Suddenly Xander hears something; a voice.

"Xander..." The voice says in a whisper. Xander then freezes.

"Did you guys hear that?!" Xander asks nervously.

"Hear what?" Soela asks.

"It sounded like someone was calling me," Xander replies. Crayson, Soela, and Hanton all look at each other, then back at Xander.

"Um...I didn't hear anything," Hanton says.

"Neither did I," adds Crayson.

"Are you feeling alright, Xander? You've been acting weird all day," Soela asks. "First the dreams, then you feel like someone is watching you, and now your hearing voices. Maybe you should go home and get some rest."

"Maybe that's a good idea," Xander says with a nod. "Ok, I'll talk to you guys later." He waves goodbye and begins walking back home through the woods. Suddenly, he hears the voice again; still whispering, but much louder.

"Xander..." the voice calls out again. He turns around, trying to find out if the voice is coming from behind him; all he sees are trees.

"Who's there!" Xander yells out. But there is now answer. He begins to run through the woods.

He runs and runs until he runs into a clearing in the woods.

In the center of the clearing, there is a person dressed in a black coat with a hood over their face, their back to Xander. He then hears the voice again, but instead of a whisper, it's a soft voice.

"Xander..."

"Who are you?" He asks nervously.

The hooded figure turns around and pulls down their hood. The person is a beautiful girl, no more than 17. She has purple hair, and red, but loving eyes.

"You know the answer to that question Xander," She says with a smile. Xander just stares at her; he says the first word that appears in his mind.

"Xelecsha." The name seems to just come out of his mouth.

Xelecsha smiles, but the smile soon fades.

"Xander...do you know who you are?" Xelecsha asks sadly. Xander is confused.

"What? What are you talking about? Of course I know who I am. I'm Xander!" He exclaims. Xelecsha frowns.

"No...You are...Nobody..."

Suddenly, a large veil of darkness appears behind Xelecsha and she slowly steps up to it. Right before she steps into the darkness, she turns to Xander.

"You know who you truly are..." She then steps into the darkness and disappears.

"Wait!" Xander calls out.

Suddenly, five white creatures appear out of the darkness and gather around Xander. He looks around, panicked. Suddenly, he feels very dizzy and begins to pass out. During his last moments of consciousness, he hears Xelecsha's voice one more time.

"Remember who you are..." Everything went black.

Xander begins to wake up in his bed, surrounded by his friends.

"Wha-? What happened?" Xander asks, quite dazed and confused.

"We were hoping you could tell us! We were on our way home, when we found you passed out in the middle of the woods. We carried you home as fast as we could," Hanton replies.

"Yeah, no offense, but you're a lot heavier than you look," Crayson adds. Xander tries to stand up, but almost trips; Soela catches him. He then stands back up and goes to his window; looking out at the beautiful day. He tries to remember what happened in the woods, but can't remember much. He did remember the girl, and some of what she said to him. It seemed bizarre, but something in his mind told him to trust her.

"I...am...Nobody..." Xander whispers to himself.


End file.
